what makes her beautiful
by LastMelodya
Summary: ;—matanya. Atau mungkin, hal lainnya. [ birthday fic for hange zoe ]


**Disclaimer** : All characters belong to Hajime Isayama. But this story purely mine. I don't take any material profit from this work. It's just because I love it.

 **Warning** : au, kinda rush, miss typo(s), and other stuffs.

 **Note** : for our beloved uniquely thing; hange zoe. i love you, i love you, i love you. i love you as much as levi loves you.

happy reading!

* * *

 **what makes her beautiful**

 **.**

* * *

Matanya.

Atau mungkin, hal lainnya.

Levi tak begitu ingat dengan jelas, namun Hanji dalam satu sosok di kepalanya adalah personifikasi lentera yang berubah menjadi cantik di kala waktu yang sudah tak terhingga. Ia punya hangat yang alami, dan, terang yang meredup cukup, namun tak terasa kurang. Efeknya menyesakkan, namun, membuat siapa pun lega, seperti satu hal yang diharapkan ketika gulita. Hidupnya mungkin tak sekelam gulita itu, tapi, Hanji, hadir tepat layaknya lentera yang menghangatkan dan memberi terang dalam gelap yang menjemukan.

Hidup dalam kungkungan ingatan masa lalu tak membuat Levi bahagia. Tanpa masa lalu pun, Levi yakin ia bukanlah tipe orang yang dengan mudah berbagi bahagia. Pikirannya sudah terlalu jemu dengan hal-hal sejenis, bahagia yang sesaat, sebab mereka tak akan bertahan lama, tak akan selamanya. Levi memikirkan, bagaimana ia mampu meninggalkan hidup ini tanpa tangis-tangis pilu yang dilakukan orang orang, bahwa ia ingin siap, bahwa ia hidup memang untuk mati. Tak ada lagi.

Meski ia pernah.

Pernah mengharapkan waktu membawanya lama akan hidup. Hidup yang (ia kira, dulu, dulu) begitu bahagia akan warna, dan hangat-hangat, entitas yang datang dengan senyum di mata. Yang sempurna di mata Levi, dan berkatalah ayahnya tentang pernikahan.

Yang kemudian, tak pernah lagi Levi temui.

Tak pernah lagi Levi dapatkan.

"Jadi, kopi manis atau teh hitam?"

"Kau tahu."

Helaan napas terdengar samar. Dentingan cangkir yang beralas tapak piring, serta bising-bising sendok yang berbentur pada dinding cangkir adalah suasana yang selalu Levi dengar setiap petang.

Ia hampir mengingat semua jenis denting itu. Atau, cangkir favoritnya, spasi kosong di antara permukaan teh dan pinggiran cangkir, daun mint yang selalu disisipkan di dasar likuid penenang itu, atau, sekadar hangat-hangat di gagang cangkir yang berasal dari si pelayan pembuat teh.

Levi juga tak akan melupakan suara yang kemudian terus diujar, konversasi sederhana dan begitu sepele. Hal-hal tidak penting, hal-hal satu arah yang perempuan itu katakan dan selalu, selalu, selalu tak Levi tanggapi bahkan walau hanya sekadar gumam.

Tapi, toh, pada akhirnya perempuan itu selalu tahu, selalu tahu bahwa Levi mendengarkan.

"Kapan-kapan akan kutipu kau dengan kopi."

Levi hanya bernapas pelan. Menggeleng dan memutar matanya.

"Aku tidak akan mau melayanimu dengan teh itu lagi."

Tapi Levi tahu, meski ia tak bicara apa pun, meski ia tak memberi negasi, tapi yang perempuan itu lakukan tetap membuatkannya teh hitam, yang sehitam biasa, yang sehangat biasa, yang tak akan pernah ada bedanya.

Untuk beberapa hal yang tak bisa Levi jelaskan, Hanji—perempuan itu, akan menjadi orang yang paling mengenal dirinya.

"Diamlah. Katakan saja kau selesai jam berapa."

Hanji sudah terbiasa dengan caranya bertanya, yang mungkin lebih mirip seperti pernyataan alih alih tanya. Ia tak lagi memikirkan intonasi yang kelewat datar, monoekspresif di wajah, decih-decih yang menguar sembarang.

"Jam sepuluh. Aku yang menutup kafe."

Dan Levi juga sudah terbiasa, dengan jawab Hanji yang sangat tipikal; terkadang ia mengayunkannya begitu tinggi dengan intonasi yang—memang, menyenangkan. Dilihatnya Hanji yang tengah menuang air panas. Menjadikan endapan kopi di dasar cangkir pelanggan lain melarut. Kopi hitam tanpa hias-hias. Namun aromanya selalu meyakinkan.

Dan kemudian, Levi hanya menunggu. Tak penting baginya dua atau tiga jam. Atau empat jam. Atau mungkin, dengan waktu tak terbatas ketika kursi di depan konter selalu terisi olehnya. Yang memerhatikan Hanji dari balik sini. Tanpa kata-kata, tanpa ujar apa pun.

Di saat-saat seperti itu, Levi tak memerlukan apa pun lagi.

.

* * *

" _What do you think about it_?"

Suatu waktu, Levi bertanya. Di tangannya ada rokok yang mengepul, ia bersandar pada kepala ranjang dan memerhatikan Hanji yang mencari-cari pakaiannya; di balik selimut, di bawah bantal, di kolong tempat tidur.

" _About what_? Tentang apa?"

Perempuan itu menyerah, dan mengambil kaus Levi yang masih teronggok di lantai. Memakainya tanpa peduli hal itu membuat sesuatu pada diri Levi kembali terpaku.

Levi mengembuskan kencang napasnya. " _Us_."

Sepersekian detik kemudian Hanji tertawa. Ia merangkak kepada Levi dan duduk di hadapannya. Hanji ambil, pelan, rokok yang dipegang Levi, mematikannya dengan tanpa kesulitan dan membuangnya pada keranjang sampah yang ada di sana.

"Aku bukan anak kecil," Hanji mengujar pelan. Tangannya merapikan helai hitam Levi yang menempel tipis pada kening. "Kau bukan anak kecil."

Jawaban itu tidaklah koheren. Tapi Levi mengerti. Ia mengerti hanya dengan melihat tatapan Hanji, gerak-gerik Hanji, dan sentuhannya yang terlampau pekat di kulit. Ia mengerti hanya dengan melihat helai cokelat Hanji yang berantakan, mata cokelatnya yang bening tanpa batasan kacamata, dan ucapan-ucapannya yang selalu menampar Levi.

Ia mengerti, meski ia tak berkata apa-apa, meski Hanji tak menanggapi apa-apa, meski mereka tak memiliki verbalisasi yang orang-orang bilang penting; bahwa ujaran cinta tidaklah penting.

Yang ia tahu, ia ada dan pun Hanji. Mereka berbagi tanpa berpikir masa lalu dan masa depan. Mereka saling menyentuh tanpa batasan yang membuat segalanya tak penting lagi.

Ia ada. Hanji ada.

Dan Levi tak memerlukan apa pun lagi.

.

* * *

Levi sempat berpikir akan hidup dengan relasi yang disebut keluarga, dengan perempuan selain Hanji, dulu.

Ketika ia belum mengenal Hanji, ketika cintanya lebih hening dari ini dan keyakinan yang dilontar adalah bentuk pemasrahan; baiklah, aku denganmu, sebab aku tak ada siapa pun lagi.

Tapi kemudian, semesta berkata lain dan dengan segelintir katastrofe segala rencana itu hancur berkeping-keping, sehancur hati Levi yang kemudian ia pikirkan mengapa bisa. Levi merasa hidupnya tak begitu penting ketika itu. Sebab tujuan hidupnya tak lagi ada, tak lagi membuatnya yakin ada masa depan dalam dirinya yang bukan hanya tak berarti.

Dua tiga tahun ia tak peduli akan apa pun (terutama hal menyangkut relasi serius), dan Levi memutuskan untuk merokok dan mabuk sepanjang waktu.

Tapi kemudian, Hanji datang.

Ia yang pertama Levi temui di kafe ketika kepalanya sudah hampir pecah, dan ia membutuhkan apa pun selain alkohol.

Teh hitam adalah pesanannya. Dan sampai pada waktu yang ia ingat, tak ada yang mampu membuat teh hitam senikmat buatan ibunya dulu, yang menghangatkan, yang memberikan relaksasi pada pikiran serta seluruh tubuh Levi.

Tapi Hanji melakukannya.

Ia membuat teh tanpa banyak tanya, kecuali ucap-ucap acak yang terkadang tak akan Levi dengarkan. Tak ada yang menarik dari penampilannya—kecuali sienna terang di balik matanya dan tatoo kecil di pangkal lehernya. Hanji terlampau sederhana, merujuk pada eksentrik. Ada begitu banyak pelayan pembuat teh atau kopi di kafe yang begitu cantik, manis akan vebal-verbal palsu yang dilontarkan, seronok dengan jenis pakaian yang menarik perhatian, ataupun andal dengan segala jenis hal-hal memikat yang tak sampai ia pikirkan. Hanji adalah apa pun hal selain itu. Ia begitu sederhana, dengan penampilan yang jauh dari maksud menjual. Ia hanya punya senyum dan hangat-hangat dari cangkir teh yang ia buat, yang kemudian tersampaikan rasanya, yang punya nilai lebih dari segala pelayan yang pernah Levi pikirkan.

Untuk sesaat, Levi lupa akan keputusasaannya.

Sebab melihat Hanji membuatnya ingin terus melakukan hal tersebut. Segala gerak-gerik sederhananya menarik atensi Levi, segala ucapannya, caranya menuang teh dan memberikan jarak pada tepi cangkir, segala kedipnya yang terlampau sederhana dan tak bermaksud apa-apa.

"Tuan Penyuka Teh Hitam, kurasa melihatku lebih menarik dari menikmati teh hitam milikmu sendiri, ya?"

Itu ujar pertama yang Hanji sampaikan.

Levi hanya menatap, tak menjawab apa-apa, namun tetap di sana sampai Hanji menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya.

Ia tak menyukai ini, tapi pengecapnya sudah bekerja lebih dulu sebelum otaknya mencerna hal-hal lain.

"Kuantar."

Rasanya Levi sangat menyesal.

Tapi kenyataannya, ia sama sekali tidak menyesal.

.

* * *

Terkadang Levi berpikir, bahwa sudah saatnya ia kembali menyusun rencana masa depan.

Ada seonggok traumatis yang tersisa dari puing-puing yang pernah runtuh di kehidupannya. Tapi, mungkin, dengan Hanji segalanya menjadi lebih mudah. Hidup akan membawanya pada fase yang lebih serius, atau, lebih tinggi dengan tingkat risiko yang tinggi pula. Bahwa Levi seolah sudah siap menerima segala jenis risiko yang diberikan hidup setelah bertahun-bertahun bertahan untuk membencinya.

"Hanji." Levi mengujar di antara selimut yang menghangat, atmosfer panas yang perlahan melebur nyaman. Sebelah tangannya menemukan tempat di bahu Hanji. "Apa yang kau inginkan sampai hari ini?"

Levi melihatnya menggumam serius, satu hal yang jarang Levi temukan dari wajah ekspresif itu. Helai rambutnya tak terarah, atas desakan angin juga ulah tangannya yang terlampau gemas. "Apa, ya?"

Levi mengecup sekilas keningnya. "Apa pun itu. Katakan."

Ia kemudian mendengar bisik Hanji di telinganya, membelai dengan usapan terlampau lembut dan penuh akan kejujuran.

'Kau,' katanya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Levi kesal karena tak mampu menahan senyum.

"Bodoh."

Hanji terkekeh. Menafsirkan satu bodoh dengan kata yang jutaan kali lebih manis dari itu. Dan Hanji tahu, selalu tahu, memang itulah Levi.

"Sekarang aku yang tanya," ujar perempuan itu seraya tersenyum.

Levi mendengarkan.

"Apa yang akan selalu, selalu, dan selalu kau inginkan?"

Levi tak butuh waktu lama untuk melontar satu jawaban, yang melesapkan senyum Hanji dalam satu tatap. "Tidak ada."

"Satu pun?"

"Satu pun."

"Kau memang kejam, ya, Levi!"

Levi ingin menyimpan rapat-rapat jawaban yang telaj terpatri dalam otaknya, sejak pertama, sejak Hanji melontar balik pertanyaan yang sempat ia tanyakan. Tapi, memang tak ada hal semenarik Hanji, sesederhana Hanji, yang kemudian membuat Levi tak mampu menyimpannya, tak ingin menyembunyikannya.

"Yang kupunya bukanlah keinginan," mulainya kembali. "Kau tahu ... kebutuhan."

Dan selain Hanji, Levi tidak memerlukan apa pun lagi.

Hanji berhenti menghardik, dan Levi tak memberikan kesempatan apa pun lagi pada perempuan itu untuk sekadar terkejut. Ia tarik kembali Hanji, ia rengkuh kembali tubuhnya yang masih hangat di bawah selimut, bagi Levi, inilah kebutuhannya. Inilah segala hal yang ia perlukan.

Inilah hal yang kemudian terasa begitu nyata—terlalu nyata.

Hingga Levi hampir melupakan yang seharusnya.

Hingga Levi melupakan segala hal yang telah terlewatkan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kemudian Levi terbangun.

Di sebelahnya, tempat tidur begitu kosong. Senyum Hanji tertinggal di dalam kepalanya. Hanya di kepalanya.

Dan, aroma Hanji.

Di waktu-waktu ini, Levi tak bisa membedakan antara nyata—atau tidak.

 _"Apa yang akan selalu, selalu, dan selalu kau inginkan?"_

Levi mendefinisikan detak jam yang terdengar. Waktu seolah berputar kepada memori yang berstagnasi. Selalu di sana. Selalu di sana.

Ketika Levi mencari sisa-sisa Hanji di sekelilingnya, jelas; ia tak menemukan apa pun.

Dan ia masih tak bisa membedakan antara nyata—atau tidak.

.

.

[]


End file.
